Ogres or Dinosaurs?
by CheshireGrinn
Summary: When Emma goes to fetch Henry from the playground for movie night, she's surprised to find he has company, and is amused by their serious debate. CAPTAIN SWAN (Emma/Hook, with Henry) ONESHOT


**AN-These two give me SO MANY FEELS that I have to get them out of my system somehow! So here we go again, and there will _definitely_ be more for these two! I can't get them out of my head!  
**

**So, enjoy, lovelies! And reviews are love!  
**

* * *

**.:Ogres or Dinosaurs?:.**

Emma walks down the street, smiling and waving at the people she passes. It's been oddly _quiet_ since coming back, even though there still hasn't been a sign of Rumpelstiltskin, and that sets her on edge. No doubt he's off somewhere planning something altogether unsavory.

The temperature is nice, the sun is shining, though there are a few white, puffy clouds, and Emma squints, deep in her thoughts.

_He_ hasn't surfaced for a few days either, and it's both a relief and a little bit disheartening. He hasn't tried to break into her apartment _or_ the sheriff's station for three days, and last she heard he'd actually gotten a library card instead of stealing the books—not that she ever pursued him for that, because they always wound up right back on the shelf a few days later. She was pleasantly surprised to find out that the pirate quite enjoyed his reading, though he told her that it really shouldn't have come as a surprise, as there weren't all _that_ many things to do on ship.

She's happy he's not causing trouble, but even if she doesn't like to admit it to herself, she's missed him a bit. She misses the easy banter, and the trust that has slowly formed between them. She doesn't, however, enjoy how her parents watch him, like he can't be trusted, and it's even worse when they ignore him. She understands, truly, that he's a pirate, but he's…a trustworthy pirate.

She shakes her head, that statement sounding lame even to her ears.

But she shakes that thought away, because tonight is movie night with Henry. Just her and him and hot cocoa and some ridiculous movie they'll debate over for half an hour. The thought makes her smile, as she approaches Henry's new playground.

She's surprised to find he has company, and that she knows just who it is.

"Well, lad, from what you _tell_ me, these…_dinosaurs_ you've told me about _do_ sound rather fearsome," Killian says amiably, "you've never met an _ogre_."

"But I've _read_ about them," Henry shoots back smartly, honestly. "And they sound scary, but T-Rexs' had these _huge_ teeth! Bigger than my forearm!"

Killian chuckles, swinging lightly on the left swing, Henry beside him, and smile/smirks, "Ah, teeth _are_ dangerous, but where are these dinosaurs? They're extinct, are they not? Ogres are _thriving_."

"Touché," Henry says with a stubborn look, and Killian returns it playfully.

Emma calls out, finally, her heart threatening to explode from her chest because a _pirate_ has no right being so _sweet_. "Hey, kid."

Henry spins in the swing, and Killian turns slowly, smiling softly at her. That smile is something amazing, because it is rare and precious and she adores it more than she knows or admits.

She gives him a tentative smile back, and watches as Henry stands, offering his hand, and Killian follows, shaking it soberly. Henry says, "It was good talking to you, Killian."

He bows, slightly, "And you, Henry."

Someone's outfitted him in a pair of dark jeans, and a black, zip-up hoodie that's red inside, over a white t-shirt. There's no guyliner around his eyes, and it's a different look, but altogether pleasant.

Henry heads toward her, and when he's halfway, she makes a face, "Why are you saying 'bye'?"

She bites back laughter at their twin looks of confusion, and then she holds out her hand for Henry, smirking at Killian, "You don't have anything better to do, do you?"

Killian blinks at her, then smiles. Not smirks, not grins, but flat-out _smiles_, and it is bright and beautiful and she wants to curse the universe that this man doesn't smile more often.

"Indeed, I do not," He beams, jogging to catch up, and they head toward her apartment.

"I think we should watch Jurassic Park," Henry says thoughtfully, and Emma smiles, "Good one."

As they walk slowly, Henry's warm presence to her left, Killian's heated passion to her right, she can easily ignore the looks everyone is giving them. They are all happy.

"So, Mom," Henry starts suddenly, "ogres or _dinosaurs_?"

Emma looks thoughtfully to the sky, glancing out of the corner of her eye, meets his bright, humorous gaze, and replies, "I think dinosaurs would win that one."

Killian's outburst is hilarious, as he throws his hands—well, his hand and _hook_ up in the air—sighing loudly, clearly exasperated, "Miss _Swan_, as a woman who has had _experience_ with ogres, I though you would make the _correct_ answer!"

"That _is_ the correct answer!" Emma cries back, but the laughter is there, because if someone had told her a year ago that she'd be breaking a curse, reuniting with her son, meeting her king-and-queen parents, and _least_ of all, arguing over dinosaurs and ogre with _Captain Hook_, she'd have laughed them out of the state.

It was odd, she realizes, that Killian Jones is no longer synonymous with Captain Hook in her head, and the thought makes her smile.

When she looks at him, he has the same soft expression on his face, as Henry chatters on about all the reasons dinosaurs are more dangerous than ogres.

She almost amends her statement, saying ogres are more dangerous, but the twinkle in Killian's beautiful, blue eyes tell her he doesn't mind.

She flashes him a dazzling smile of her own.


End file.
